Lux Aeterna part 1: Destiny
by JediKnightNightTerra04
Summary: A single decision can change the course of fate and destiny. Choose well; for it may not change for the better, either way.


_I could only see the pain and suffering of those around me. That is why I..._

_I'm so sorry..._

**Chapter 1: "The Story So Far (1)"**

"Oh man..." I grumbled, scratching my head. "What a predicament, huh?"

Behind me was someone I had just recently met; a Jedi by the name of Luke Skywalker. From what I can gather, he had just lost his father two days before I arrived in this world. He was a nice enough guy; with shaggy, sandy blonde hair that fell in his face kind of how mine did. Minus the spikes and cow-licks that I inherited from my father; Alucard. He only laughed; his lightsaber was out and ready for some decapitation.

How did I come to be in such a place where Jedi existed?

Well, it starts off with a mission my master gave my cousin and I. We had to track down a vampire who was terrorizing the general population. My cousin, Siarra, the daughter of Vergil and also a descendant of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda; had come to wield a Devils' Arm that allowed her to be able to access other dimensions and past events. She thought that it was safe to use this sword, but she proved herself wrong by accidentally opening up a wormhole into this dimension; 'The Galaxy' as many would put it. We were separated, I was stung twice by a pit scorpion that did a number on me, and in the midst of trying to find a safe place to recuperate, I met Luke, his sister Leia, Leia's boyfriend Han Solo, and his Wookie friend Chewbacca. It was they who saved my life by bringing me to the Ewoks; which are a race of creatures that remind me of tribal teddy bears. I had slipped in and out of consciousness due to the poison spreading through my body; I was able to catch slight glimpses of what the creatures looked like.

When I awoke a week after finally losing consciousness, I was aboard the Millenium Falcon with my injuries feeling better, but not near one-hundred percent. I was greeted by Leia, whom had a change of clothes for me. She told me all that had happened in the week that I was out cold, and it surprised me that she wasn't nervous around me. In fact, she even said that Luke and Chewbacca both sensed my being a non-human, but neither of them could place what species I was. I wasn't about to tell them in fear that I'd have to explain what it's like being a completely bloodthirsty creature to their primitive minds.

And it was that very moment when a horrible jerk was felt throughout the ship.

Han had no idea what it was that had approached us seemingly out of nowhere, but something told me it was a large ship full of vampires and ghouls. Not good. I did my best to keep my cool when I was approached by Luke and told to hide. Despite my still healing injuries, I was capable of holding my own against a bunch of undead trash. It was when he whispered in my ear that he'd tell me when to take action; and that had me a little skeptical. However, I hid with the two droids that traveled with them. It didn't take long for me to hear the voice of Luke in my head; telling me to sneak outside. I ordered the droids to stay put, and they did. I snuck outside and stayed hidden as I watched the scene unfold before me.

"You four are hereby sentenced to death for kidnapping and holding captive the future queen of Zarnia." Said the big and buff Austrian guy. All the vampires in the cargo hold of this humongous ship was dressed in a fancy black uniform that reminded me of a mix between the United States Marine Corps and the German SS uniforms back in the time of World War II. I noticed Luke was staring back at me and mouthing something I couldn't quite understand.

Then I heard, "_Get my lightsaber_" in my head. This dude was beginning to weird me out with his mind tricks.

Lo and behold, his lightsaber was laying at my feet; waiting for me to pick it up.

I had no idea how to use it, but I figured I could learn. I pressed a button that activated it. "I could get used to this," I whispered, admiring the green plasma blade that protruded from the hilt.

A guard must have heard me and spun around to see what it was that was talking, but I threw the lightsaber at him and impaled him in the face. Bingo! I quickly rushed after the saber and took on anyone else that dared to try and stop me. Unlucky for them, however, I was close to unstoppable. Heads rolled and bodies fell as I slashed and stabbed my way through the mob of vampires. It ended up with the Austrian guy being the last one I take on. Funny. He was pissing his pants just staring at me. "Aww. A big, bad, tough guy afraid of a little girl?"

"Y-you're..." he stuttered, his knees shaking. "Th-th-the..."

"'The' what?"

"You're future queen of Zarnia; Devon Otinashi!" He said, which pissed me off.

My crimson eyes burned into his frightened silver eyes; threatening his very existence. "Queen...? Of a kingdom?" a laugh escaped my throat. "I would rather die."

The Austrian guy seemed offended. I must be a very important asset to this "kingdom" he spoke of. However, I didn't care; so I decided to spare him for now. I guess I was feeling generous or something, but again, I didn't care. As I turned my back on him, he sprang up and tried to grab me. I sensed his movements and dodged by sidestepping his attack. He growled and tried again, but this time, the lightsaber sliced through him.

I deactivated the saber and turned toward the others; surprised to see the looks on their faces. Luke could only cough out the word 'Damn' and look away, Leia just stared at me like she's seen this before, and Han let out a whistle. Chewbacca seemed to not be impressed, either; but he's a Wookie. I'm not good at reading Wookie emotions. Anyway, with some slight decision making and a terrible turn of events, we come to our current situation. Luke and I are back to back; surrounded by ghouls and weak, servant vampires. I instructed him on how to kill these monsters, and he seemed to understand. It wasn't hard. Aim for the heart or head and you're pretty much golden; until you get to vampires like my dad and I. Regular repellents and methods on how to ward off or kill normal vampire don't work all that well on us.

I realized just how "hungry" I was when we began hacking away at the vampire scum. I couldn't just go on a murdering spree with him around; knowing my bloodlust, I'd be having him for lunch along with the rest of these weaklings. I could send him in the other direction to save me the headache of accidentally killing him. Yeah, that sounds like a swell idea!

"I think we should go our separate ways from here." Luke stated, beating me to the punch. I nodded, saying, " I was just thinking the same thing."

Perhaps my vampire eyes were deceiving me, but he almost looked... Disappointed. I wondered briefly why that was, but I shook my head to wreck my impossible train of thought; and I left that room with his eyes staring back at me accusingly.

**Meanwhile...**

A lonely craft flew across the Galaxy at blinding speeds; piloted only by a single robot. In the corner, a shady figure sat silently; objects were swirling around his head in a. attempt to meditate. "Master, several miles out, there is a strange ship being picked up on the _Rogue Shadow's _radar." The robot said.

The objects fell from the figure losing his train of thought. He stood, summoning two lightsabers to his hands. "Change course. We're heading toward it."

"Did the visions tell you anything, Master?" Asked the bot.

"She's there." He muttered, sighing.

-CHAPTER 1 END-


End file.
